Loose Confessions
by takefourmoments
Summary: Ginny Weasely was NOT drunk. No siree. Just...loose. Ya. That's it. Loose. But, loose enough to confess her undying love for Harry Potter and feel no regerts whatsoever? Sure!


**_Hey! I'm back again with another oneshot. A few of my songfics got deleted off here (all of them) but I am going to take the songs out of them and post them again once I get my computer back (I'm at my cousins).  
This was written for the latest SIYE challenge story.  
It's dedicated to Holly Ann (CharminglyHolly). HAPPY BIRTHDAY.__

* * *

_ **

Loose Confessions

* * *

_Harry,  
__Ginny's done it again. Please go and get her. This is the last time. I promise, she promises.  
__Please.  
__Same place as before.  
__Thanks mate.  
__-Ron._

Brushing hair from his eyes and pushing his glasses further up his nose, Harry Potter straightened his shirt and stepped from the stall. He smiled to the other men in the bathroom, acting calm and pretending to have entered the bathroom the same way they had (the door), instead of the way he had (apparating).

Ignoring all the suspicious looks and murmurs directed at him, he left the bathroom as quickly as possible. Dodging past a few people who were entering the diner, he slipped out the door with a relieved sigh.

He hated apparating there, but it was the only place close to the Bermark Local Jail that he could apparate without being seen by twenty or more muggles. He personally couldn't believe he had to go to the muggle jail again. Being a wizard, he shouldn't ever have to step foot into it.

But he had. Twice. Soon to be three times.

Why?

Because it held Ginny Weasley as an occupant.

He'd received Ron's letter while he was busy but, by the insistent peck of Pig on the window, he knew he couldn't ignore it. In two days time, he had an Auror's check-up exam. Every three years, an Auror had to take one, to see if they were still as knowledgeable in all the fields. Harry was swamped with work.

This was entirely his fault, considering the fact that Hermione had told him to begin a month ago. But, some things never changed. Like listening to Hermione when she says to study.

He'd taken the letter off an overly-excited Pig's leg and opened it with a sigh. Learning Ginny was in jail made him grimace and the way Ron had written it made his grimace deepen.

Ron had made it all sound like Harry was a heartless person and would leave Ginny in the muggle jail to rot. But Ron knew he wouldn't. That's what Harry got for letting his best friend know that he fancied his little sister.

Not that he hadn't considered it of course, the whole letting her rot part that is. He had, but only for about…2 minutes. But some unknown force had once again come over him and he was once again standing outside the Bermark Local (and muggle) jail.

Harry walked to the door, pushed the black buzzer button and waited until the jail door opened. A tall, old and friendly-looking man stood in the door way, his face set in a grin. His name was Tim and he waved Harry in with a large smile.

"Your girl is in a bad shape tonight, Mr. Potter." Tim told Harry as they began to walk down the long rows of cells.

"Really? Why?"

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" Tim asked with a small laugh as he stopped in front of a cell. Harry gaped at the sight behind the bars.

On the dirty gray concrete floor, Ginny laid spread out, her hands gripping her hair and holding it above her as she mumbled about ducks and muggles. Ginny's four cell mates watched her curiously.

"Gin?" Harry mumbled in a shocked tone.

Hearing her name, she sat up and flung around, her wide flinging hair giving her the look of an insane lady. Her eyes were slightly redder than usual and the little makeup she usually wore had worn away. She smiled widely now and blew a raspberry at him. Harry grimaced, Ginny was absolutely, positively, one hundred and twelve percent…pissed out of her bloody mind.

"Thas me name. Donnta wear it out." She cackled and pulled herself to her feet. She took a step forward…and almost fell back down. She laughed again and did a mix of a wobble and a stagger. When she made it to the bars she gripped them tightly and sighed. "Made it!" She cheered, and then her grin turned in one of puzzlement. "Heylo 'arry. Whaddcha doin' here?"

"Coming to get you." He told her as Tim pulled out the keys and unlocked the cell door. Ginny released the bars and walked through the door and glanced around. She smiled at him and took another step. She lost her footing and slipped into his arms.

"My knight in shine' army!"

"It's armor and I'm not sure that's what you should call me." Considering the fact that he had been considering letting her rot earlier…

-

An hour later, Harry scratched his forehead as he tried to think about the answer to the question on the Auror pretest paper in front of him. He couldn't think of the answers…couldn't remember the answers. He knew them. He knew he knew them. They just wouldn't come to him right now.

Harry sighed. He should have started to study a month ago. He should have actually read the Auror books he came across instead of reading the index and pretending to know everything. He should have taken the preparatory test a year and a half ago.

He really should have taken…Ginny home.

That was his real problem and he knew it. The fact that Ginny was sleeping on his couch, no less than 3 feet from him was driving him mad. From the spot he was sitting, he had the prefect view of her.

Well, at least as prefect as a corner view could be.

He just needed to focus. He needed to concentrate on the question and not on how slow her breath sounded. Or how cute Ginny looked while sleeping on his couch. He sighed again and ran a hand though his hair.

Concentrate Harry.

Okay…When a Dark Wizard has you at the point of his wand and Ginny is sleeping on his couch. Wait a minute…

Bloody Hell. It was like his eyes were moving of their own free will and he was taking no notice of it. They'd left his testing paper without him even noticing.

Oh well…he was not going to get any work done anyway. He threw his quill over his shoulder as he turned around in his chair, giving himself a clear view of her. He probably shouldn't be watching her. If she was to wake and find him staring at her, she'd wonder why and drunk or not, she would make him tell her.

But…who was to say she was going to wake up anyways. She was drunk (bloody pissed actually) and drunk people sleep like babies for a good day or so and-

Harry spun back around in his chair and fiddled with his quill, trying to straighten it in his hand as Ginny sat up from the couch and stretched.

"Harry…" She mumbled. "My head hurts." She stood and Harry turned his chair back around. Ginny rubbed her head as Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. A smile spread across her face as she sat back down.

"Better?" He asked placing his wand back in his pocket.

"Much." Her head began bobbing back and forth to music only she could hear, making Harry sigh. Just when he was beginning to think she wasn't drunk anymore.

"You're still drunk." He told her with a frown.

"Ha. Ha." She laughed. "I'm not. Just had a few beers is all. Disgusting stuff to tell you the truth."

"Right. So, why did you have a few beers?" Harry questioned.

"Well, you know that Muggle project I have been working on for the paper?"

Boy, oh, boy did he know that project. It was the reason she'd been in jail the first two times. Ginny had been living with a muggle for the past week, trying to find out how muggles live or something like that. Both times, the woman she'd been living with had called the police, accusing Ginny of harassing them.

Ginny claimed to have done no such thing.

Harry, living in a muggle apartment to get away from wizard reporters, was the only one in the family who could get her out without any trouble. Hermione would have to go home first, talk to a load of family and then ask for a hundred or so dollars. It was just easier for Harry, who had loads of money already on him. Or so Ron says.

"Yea." Harry answered her question.

"Right, well, Jim, that's my roommate you know, said he wanted to make a truce. He says, let's be friends. So, for the sake of my paper, I agreed." She frowned. "I suggested we go and get some beer. You know. They say that beer makes a person loosen up. I needed to know about this guy for the article and here was my chance." She shrugged. "Had a few beers. Not drunk." She mumbled and then stood up. When she staggered on her first step, Harry stood out of his chair to catch her.

Harry grabbed her forearms and she grabbed his hands in hers.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm a little…dizzy."

"Or dru-"

"Don't say it." She warned with a laugh. She took a step closer and let her hands rest on his chest. "Jeeze Harry. You're always so nice to me."

"Yea well, you're my best friends-"

"Don't say that either. Not right now." This time, she sounded like she was begging more than she was warning. "Just let me think that you're nice to me because you…want to be."

"I am." He told her truthfully, not sure what was going on.

"There you go again. Say what I want you to say, being nice." Her tone was joking, but her eyes held no humor.

"I'm not-" Harry backfired. Ginny moved one of her hands to cover his mouth.

"I have a confession to make." She slurred. Harry almost jumped backwards, but when she swayed and almost fell, he moved forward again and held her shoulder, making sure she couldn't touch him. He didn't like it when she touched him. No sir-ee.

Okay he did. It did funny things to his senses. He liked those funny things. But, right now, it wouldn't be a good thing. Not when he had to stand this close to her so that she didn't fall over. Definitely not a good thing.

"No. No confession Gin. They are bad for you." He told her shaking his head.

"No, Harry. Confessions are good things. They let you…relieve your mind?" She shrugged. "Anyway, back to my confession."

"No."

"Yea. I think you should know, while I am all loose and willing to say this, that I-"

"Ginny. This is not a good thing. What if you regret what you're going to say and then-" He said quickly before she could finish.

"-love you." She finished with a smile. That shut him up big time.

"What…I…well…" He looked at her. She smiled and Harry wondered if she meant that she loved him like…a brother. That was it. No one confessed their love for someone and then smiled. Not even a crazy drunk person. No one.

"I always have. I mean, you're so nice and everything." She giggled. "And you're rather cute."

Harry blinked at her. "I love you too, Gin. I mean, you've always been like a little sister to me and I don't know what I would have done without you a few times and-"

This time they didn't need words to cut Harry off. Ginny leaned against him fully and pushed her self up on her toes, making her lips meet his. Harry was shocked. Alright, more than shocked. He was so…more than shocked that he forgot to close his eyes.

So he stood there, wide eyed, his hand on Ginny's shoulder and his back stiff. While, on the other hand, Ginny looked entirely too peaceful. Her eyes were closed as she broke their kiss and brushed her lips once again across his. She pulled her head back and her eyes slipped open.

She smiled and moved her hand to his cheek.

"I know you think I'm drunk and that I will regret what I just told you…but you're wrong. I'm not drunk. I'm just…intoxicated and loose. I feel…free. Sort of. I just…" She paused and let her hand slid from his cheek. As if to get away from him, to put some space between them, she stepped back and sat on the couch. Harry stayed where he was, staring at her, his gaze not quite capable of being moved.

"I-"

"No, wait." She interrupted. "My…love for you, isn't platonic. It's much more. And I won't regret telling you in the morning. I just…wouldn't be able to tell you otherwise…I'm not...loose enough." She smiled and played with the edge of the couch. "But…it needed to get out anyway. They say keeping stuff in side of you for too long is bad. Well, I've made things good."

"I-" This time he cut himself off. He didn't know what to say…or think.

"It's okay. From the way you kissed me -or I kissed you- I didn't expect a positive reaction." She moved around on the couch till she was laying down, with her back facing him. "My headache is coming back. I am going to sleep it off."

"I can just cast it away." He offered.

Ginny sniffed and Harry frowned. "No. That's okay. Good night."

"Alright…" Harry pried his feet from the floor. They'd seemed to have glued themselves to that spot the moment her lips had touched his. He sat himself down in his chair and turned towards his book.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in the same position he was before. He couldn't concentrate. Once again, it was because of the girl only a few feet from him. The one that, as she said, loved him. The one that as he just realized, he loved to.

Only…he had to tell her. He spun his chair around to look at her. She was still facing away from him and her side was rising and falling in a slow speed, signaling that she was asleep.

"Ginny…" He sighed to the sleeping figure. He bowed his head slightly. "I'm not loose. I'm not sure I would be if I was intoxicated. I'm not sure I can be. I don't have the…confidence to tell you…" He sighed.

"I mean, what if you were joking and you didn't mean any of it. You will have made a fool outta me. Or if…I don't know. Something, anything, could go completely wrong. So I could never tell you that I care. That I…

"I love you alright. I can't help it. It's…not something I can help." He cursed. "Now I'm repeating my self. I just…can't take it. I'm pitiful, look; I'm talking to a drunken sleeping person. Like you can hear me. I don't know why any of this matters and I hate this.

"I'm done. See, that's it. The end of the Oh-So-Great Harry Potter's love confession to a sleeping person. The End." He repeated and spun back around in his chair. Sticking his head in his palms he frowned down at the open study book.

"Stupid Harry. Bloody Hell, you're such a prat. Talking to sleeping person…have you no common sense?" He muttered under his breath.

"You know Harry…" A voice said from behind him. His back went stiff as he heard Ginny laugh softly. "It all would have been rather romantic if you hadn't turned around and begun muttering to yourself."

"I…uh…I…"

"Right, real smooth there Mr. Potter." She muttered sitting up from the couch. For the third time that day, when she stood up and staggered, Harry jumped up to catch her. Only this time, it didn't work as planned. Ginny hit Harry with a force that knocked him off his feet. They feel to the floor and Ginny landed on top of him with a laugh.

"That was fun." She cackled. "And this…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "is nice."

"Yes…nice." Harry repeated once the wind had come back to him.

"Just like you. You're nice and you talk to yourself. Good combination." She laughed again.

"Right. And you're drunk." He fired back with a glare at the top of her head.

"Wrong. I'm not drunk. Just…_loose._

* * *

_The End.

* * *

_

**Well, hope you enjoyed.**

**Review?**

**Ash**


End file.
